Storage drums for various liquids are transported on the back of vehicles. During transit or at the customer's work place the drums or barrels can be damaged and sometimes causing leaks to occur in the drums. When this occurs the contents of the drum are lost due to the inability of the driver to repair the drum at the customer's work place or in transit. The vehicle generally includes a rail type liftgate which is actuated by an electrohydraulic assembly. The liftgate includes a vertical rail which is used to raise and lower the liftgate.